End and Beginning
by WritingPen
Summary: Two hours after the final battle, someone opens a door, to a new life. Well, the story aren't that poetic... DH Spoiler, HP/GW, Oneshoot, Enjoy!


Hi and hello, I'm Jo Rowling and I've got a house filled with moneys and books.  
Right?

If I _was_ rich, I'd have my house filled with sweets!

I'm writing fanfiction, and novels. Not books. I haven't written seven books about a funny boy with a scar. No, I'm just continuing those books.

Well, enjoy!

(Warning for naked people!)

* * *

The door opened, very quietly, and was then carefully closed again.

The only light in the dorm was from the moon outside, but it was enough.

The smelly T-shirt and the dirty trousers were laid on an empty bed, and in just panties a warm body laid down beside the man who already laid there.

After a moment, Ginny gave Harry's shoulder a gentle touch, and when she felt that it was real, compact, alive and warm, she suddenly felt that now she could sleep.

And she would sleep all through the night, without nightmares, and not wake up until she was ready for it. Finally she could sleep like she once did, just a few years ago, safe and comfortable…

OoOoO

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Ginny woke up by the scream, and groaned; she hated being woken up by her brothers.

"Don't say so, say 'What the Fred and George', it's the same thing but without bad words." she mumbled, half asleep.

"Ginny! What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep, silly. Have you gotten blind?" Ginny yawned.

"No, and that might be the reason of why I'm seeing you all naked in Harry's bed!"

"What?" a voice said from beside Ginny, Harry had been to tired to understand that the voices wasn't Ron and Hermione's and that the noise didn't came from the bed beside his.

Ginny sat up, ignoring the fact that the quilt didn't covered everything, and looked around.

She was in her dorm.

No, this wasn't her dorm. Or at least not the view from her bed.

And how had Ron managed to come up here?

And…

She remembered the last night. The war. The loss of Fred.

And then she realized that she was in the same bed as Harry.

Back to world, in other words.

Blushing she turned to face Harry.

He looked puzzled, curios, and really surprised, and Ginny could tell he tried his best not to look at her personal belongings.

Ron was just staring.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, stop drooling! I'm your sister, for heavens sake!"

"You are my sister, naked in the same bed as my best friend, who also should be naked since neither of us got our clothes back from Hermione!" Ron snapped.

"Not naked, all people aren't as dumb as you are, and there's a thing called underwear!"

Ron left the dorm, thinking he must've slept way to little the last days.

OoOoO

"Erm… are you warm, or…?" Harry asked as Ginny stared at the door were Ron had left.

"Oh… um…"

She blushed, and Harry gave her the corner of the duvet.

It was an awkward silence.

"Ginny…" Harry finally said.

Ginny just sat quiet.

"I'm really sorry for everything. Really."

She did her very best to not cry.

"Ginny, at least let me explain everything. Please?"

She couldn't hold it anymore:

"SO YOU ARE SORRY? FIRST YOU GO KISS ME AND WE ARE LUCKY TOGETHER, THREE WEEKS, AND THEN YOU BREAKS UP BECAUSE OF YOUR HERO DUTIES! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD, AND I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL, WHAT'S HAPPENING! I'VE BEEN WORRYING ILL, I'VE HAD THE WORST YEAR EVER, AND NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE, ALIVE OR DEAD, ILL OR HEALTHY! AND YOU SAYS YOU'RE SORRY?"

Ginny had begun shaking of anger, and Harry looked very ashamed.

He had expected this, but he actually had feared worse.

"Well, duties goes first. And… if I hadn't do my duties; first of all I'd be dead long time ago. Second, Voldemort would have total control over the world, and I'd never let that happen. Third, I guess I wouldn't have realised that I… Do anything with me, kiss me or kill me, or… or just hit me, do whatever you want to do with me. I understand that you hate me. But I guess that you like me a little more than Voldemort and his death eaters."

Ginny just stared at him. Then she slapped him in the face.

To her surprise he didn't do anything to stop her. He didn't groaned or screamed that she was mad.

He just let her slap him.

One slap was enough, Ginny couldn't slap Harry more.

She hated it. She would never do it again.

OoOoO

Five and a half hours later, Harry had told Ginny everything, with every single detail, from Marvolo Gaunt to the hunt for Hufflepuffs cup, and she was the only one except for him self that knew everything he had been through.

But, Harry thought, she deserved it.

It hadn't been easy for him, but for Ginny he had stayed strong, and managed to tell her everything.  
Of course, tears had been running on his cheeks, and when he told her about Dumbledores death, he almost broke apart: but anything for Ginny.

"… And then Dumbledore talked to him, from his portrait, and… he told Snape that I had to be killed."

"Dumbledore did that? How could he?"

"That was the only way to defeat Voldemort. The night he tried to kill me, and the spell went wrong, he, unwillingly and unknowing, turned m into the last and seventh Horcrux. That's why I've got this connection with him, I had a part of his soul inside of me. And Voldemort him self had to destroy it, make it free from me. So, I accepted the fact and went out to the forest. I saw you, taking care of that girl, and went on…"

"But…"

"I'm coming to that. And no, I'm not dead. Yet…"

OoOoO

"As soon as I'm done with everything here, I'll take you for a two-week long vacation, at Mallorca. What do you think of that?"

"Sounds great, I couldn't think of anything better myself. Plus, we'll be free from mum!"

Harry laughed. H felt wonderful, Ginny had accepted everything he had told her and she wasn't angry at him anymore. Voldemort was defeated, and there was nothing to worry about. Of course, Fred, Remus, Tonks and everybody else who had die, was left to cry for, little Teddy was his godson to take care of, and many funerals and many speeches.

But he felt pretty okay with it, it was just to deal with it first and then have two wonderful weeks with Ginny at Mallorca.

"Ginny?"

"Mm."

"Would you… _sometime_ maybe… would you sometime marry me?"

Ginny looked surprised, but smiled.

"Well, why not. Where's the ring?" she grinned.

Harry laughed. It seemed to easy to propose, and this wasn't at all the way he always had thought he would propose.

"I was too busy with camping all over the country, destroying horcruxes, break into Gringotts, defeat Voldemort, getting killed myself, being dead, and… sleeping. Was that reason enough?"

"Yes, and of course I'll marry you. Who wouldn't marry the centuries' hero of heroes?"

Harry sighed; he wasn't too happy with being more famous than Merlin him self.

What if they decided to skip Merlins order, and rename it to Harry Potters order first grade?

OoOoO

Harry and Ginny was really lucky, 'cause the dorm was empty and nobody got mad over the fact that the two of them were half naked. Ginny was sure that her mum wouldn't stop cackling about it until they were dead a long time ago. And then maybe she would talk about their engagement, and maybe two hundred years after that she'd switch to their wedding.

As she woke up she first couldn't remember were she was.

At Hogwarts, was her first answer.

But not in her own dorm, everything here was on the opposite side.

Then she noticed that there was a third foot beside her own. She begun to tickle it with her foot, and Harry started to wake up beside her.

"Good morning, Mr becoming my husband."

"Oh, good morning, my dear fiancé."

They were quiet for a minute or so, then Harry said:

"I never thought it'd be so easy to propose. I never had time worrying about your answer, and I didn't even bent on knee. And the worst thing is that I didn't had any ring."

"You still proposed. In the best way ever, you should tell others how great it is. Not months of worries, not getting poor by buying a ring before you even knows what the girl says, and you don't have to trash your trousers."

Harry smiled, and kissed her.

"Woken up much enough to deal with the day?" she asked him when they separated.

"Almost… I mean, I've just lost three family-kind-of persons. So I'm not that perfectly well, am I?"

"They're having a great time in heaven. Fred, your dad, Sirius and Remus are having the biggest prank-shop ever. They're selling everything you can imagine. Colin Creevy and your mum is in charge of the newspapers. You're mum is writing articles of what's happening down here, and Colin takes photos of everything and everyone. Every Friday they've got a page with Fred and the marauders' newest stuff. Snape are really lucky, with another girl from his years at Hogwarts. And of course, there is a copy of Hogwarts with every secret passages, and so on. Dumbledore has made a new room, filled with sweets. There aren't any teachers, nor lessons, and the whole place are just there for fun. There are copy's of every single ghost, since they've died too. Voldemort works there as a house-elf, and he must obey every thing they tells him to do. Everybody's teasing him, makes him do funny things, like dance hula hula in the great hall at breakfast. And when everybody gets tired of it, they are watching us here on earth. Your mum and dad has always been watching you one hour a day, and Fred are just right now looking down at us, wishing us good luck and tells us to give George a hug from him. Bellatrix Lestrange are stuck in a platinum white room, being bored. Dobby are working for the joke-shop, and every Friday your dad gives him a sock, or a jumper, and sometimes shoes."

Harry smiled, and he was sure that it was just the way Ginny told him.

He saw that she couldn't help but crying a little, but she was to strong to break apart.

"I'm sure they are. Ey, Fred? Give Remus my promise to take care of Teddy, whatever happens, would you?" he said to the ceiling.

Ginny smiled, and suddenly she felt alright. She had Harry, and Fred had a great time in heaven, she was going to baby-sit Teddy every week, watch him grow up, she was going to marry the man she loved and she still had her mum and dad, and the others in her family.

They laid there for a little while, and then they got dressed and went down to the great hall to face the day, and fight their troubles. They were together, and nothing would ever change that.

OoOoO

They stood there, silent, all the people who had known Fred.

The open chest stood there, in front of the deep hole under the oak where Fred and George had had so much fun, in their lives.

"And now, one of Fred's best friends are going to speech."

Everybody looked very surprised when Harry stood up, and went to the chest with Fred.

"To me, you were more than a mate in the same Quidditch-team. You were a good friend of mine. You knew what was waiting, you knew what you risked when you stood up for me, fighting and not being home playing chess all alone. You never were that kind of person anyway. You always had to do something, and you made our grey world colour-filled and fun. I must say that, without you I wouldn't ever had fun at all.  
I remember, the day after your death, that Ginny told me about the new world you're living in. Together with the Marauders, you've got the joke-shop of heaven. From now and on, death will never be boring. Sometimes, you looks down at us, getting inspiration for new pranks, and being sure that everyone is okay.  
When Ginny painted that out for me, I realised that we shouldn't be crying for you, even if we misses you. You have the time of your life, erm, death, and when you are missing us you just takes a look down here. I'm sure that you're watching us now, and I hope that seeing you mum cry makes you want to go back here. But you can't, and there's nothing you can do about it except for waiting and keeping heaven clean so that Molly don't have to clean it herself the first thing she does when it's her turn. I've just got one more thing to say, and that is; tell Remus that his son is looking like me most of the time, except for the few times he wants to look like the panda he saw on the zoo yesterday."

Harry was almost sure that he saw a small grin on George's lips, but it disappeared quickly.

OoOoO

When the funeral was over, Harry took George with him to lay a flower on the grave.

Well, it wasn't just a flower. It was blue lilies, and it looked like they were dancing. Then suddenly, they placed them self in the earth, and begun to blow bubbles. The bubbles flew away over the hill, and George stared after them.

"Thanks for everything, Harry. What you told about his new world made me feel okay for a moment. You said that Ginny had painted that out for you the night after the battle. When did you had time to talk?"

George almost smiled.

"She couldn't sleep and used me as a teddy bear." Harry said, truthfully.

"That'd explain it. Ginny has always been my favourite of my family, almost as close as Fred. She was… the third of us. You're doing the right thing not telling mum. It'd be to much for her, and none of us would stand out with her babbling just right now. I'd tell you two to go on vacation."

"We are, as soon as I'm done here. Mallorca, two weeks of paradise."

George actually smiled.

"Promise that you aren't going to tell mum about the two of you until she has come over Fred. At least much enough for getting new worries."

OoOoO

"I think I love Mallorca more than I love you." teased Ginny.

"I think you'll have to sleep alone tonight if you mean it." Harry teased back.

They lay on the warm beach, on the southest part of Mallorca.

"This is the start, isn't it?" Ginny whispered.

"The end of a war, the start of a life."

"It sounds so poetic. Bye to old life with worries about death eaters, welcome new life with happiness and Sunshine!"

"Sunshine are a bad thing, I'm getting fried here." Harry moaned, and sat up. His skin was almost burnt at his chest.

"Last to the water is Moldy Voldie's Panties!" Ginny teased him, and there we're leaving them, wondering who got first to the water, and who of them that was splashing water on the other.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Shall I continue with the rest of their life? Well, I've got an idea for a next chapter.

Please, please, please review!

And tell me if the grammar is wrong, I'm from Sweden xD

Love and chocolate from Willywillma


End file.
